The invention relates to two hybrid ball bearings and a compressor bearing arrangement. For example, in the area of refrigerant compressors, it is known in principle to supply the refrigerant itself as an ultra-low-viscosity lubricant to rolling bearings of the compressor in the sense of lubrication with ultra-pure lubricating film thickness. Apart from the impurities usually present in the refrigerant, this can be a pure refrigerant lubrication. In a modification, one or more other particularly lubrication-relevant substances may be added to the refrigerant, for example, in total up to a concentration of maximum 1%. Further some of these compressors are operated at comparatively high number of revolutions. So, the optimization of the bearing life time is subject to several constraints.